gogoclosinglogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pacific Bay Entertainment
Logo captures by Originalsboy11 and SebastionArthur Logo descriptions by Originalsboy11, logosforever and SebastionArthur Background: Pacific Bay Entertainment is a company that helps produce TV movies for the Fox Kids and Nickelodeon network. The TV movies for Nickelodeon and Fox Kids tend to have stars from their animation series and live action series. It has offices in Santa Monica and Vancouver. All of their TV movies (For Nickelodeon at least) and (Fox Kids mostly sometimes kinda) were filmed on location in Vancouver. 1st Logo (as Don Bluth Entertainment) (November 21, 1986-April 3, 1992) Nickname: "The Leaf" Logo: On a red water background, we see a golden leaf floating down from the top of the screen. When the leaf gets to a comfortable distance, it stops, making a few ripples appear, which leave sparks as they do so. As this is happening, the leaf and ripples disappear, while the sparks form the text "a Don Bluth film", in gold and in a cursive font. Then it fades out, and one of these phrases would appear: *Produced by SULLIVAN STUDIOS, INC. (only seen on An American Tail) *Produced by SULLIVAN BLUTH STUDIOS (only seen on The Land Before Time) *Produced by SULLIVAN BLUTH STUDIOS IRELAND Ltd. (seen on All Dogs Go to Heaven and Rock-a-Doodle) Variant: It looks on a black background the text "a Don Bluth film", in white and in a helvetica font. but that picture of pacific bay entertainment lighthouse was all the way back in 2007. Trivia: Pacific Bay Entertainment has been There in The Secret of NIMH. FX/SFX: The leaf floating down, the ripples, the sparks forming "a Don Bluth film". Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variant: It looks rattly. Availability: Uncommon; can be seen on the films mentioned above. For some odd reason, it does not appear on MGM's 2005 DVD release of Rock-a-Doodle, as well as on MGM's digital download print of said film. It has been first seen in The Secret of NIMH Avaliability Variant: It probably has ever just already even returned in Don Bluth's Tamagotchi: The Movie. Availability Variant Trivia: a Don Bluth film has ever just already even had no returnment in Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! whenever Don Bluth Did Not Create this film because it doesn't exist. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (March 30-October 7, 1994) Logo: * Thumbelina: On a black background, Thumbelina runs across the screen, leaving behind the yellow words "a DON BLUTH presentation". A few seconds later, Prince Cornelius, on his bumblebee, flies across the words and they vanish. * A Troll in Central Park: At the end of the credits, an image of Stanley appears. His green thumb lights up, and the words "A Don Bluth Presentation" appear, then they vanish. Variant: Pacific Bay Entertainment has been there in The Pebble and The Penguin. FX/SFX: Each variation is animated. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the movie. Availability: Can be seen at the end of Thumbelina and A Troll in Central Park. It has been finest seen in The Pebble and the Penguin. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (as Fox Animation Studios) (November 14, 1997-June 16, 2000) Logo: Superimposed on the end credits is a blue rectangle with a red stroke going through it at the bottom. The stacked words: FOX ANIMATION S-T-U-D-I-O-S are seen on top the rectangle and stroke. Variant: On Titan A.E., the logo is black, orange, and yellow, and the words "CREATED AT FOX ANIMATION STUDIOS. PHOENIX, ARIZONA" are seen above. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Seen at the end of Anastasia, FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Bartok the Magnificent, and Titan A.E. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (as Pacific Bay Entertainment) (December 15, 2007- ) Logo: On a background with a sunset and birds in the sky, we see a ocean on the left and a lighthouse in the center of the screen. The camera zooms into the lighthouse as the background becomes black, the lighthouse's light becomes brighter, and a gray, white and black gradient rectangle forms around the lighthouse, as the words "PAC!F!C BAY ENTERTA!NMENT" in a strange font appears below. Variant: This looks like next to a first logo. Trivia: Pacific Bay Entertainment Didn't Get The Lighthouse until December 15, 2007. FX/SFX: All CGI animation. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the TV movie. Music/Sounds Variant: Same as the first logo. Availability: Common. It first debuted on Tamagotchi: The Movie (2007 Fox Kids), Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! (2008 Fox Kids), The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (2010 Nickelodeon adaptation starring Victoria Justice), and has been seen on every animation Fox Kids and live action Nickelodeon TV movie ever since. Avaliability Variant: It was first seen on Don Bluth's Tamagotchi: The Movie. Availability Variant Trivia: Same as 1st logo. Pacific Bay Entertainment is uncredited and not shown in Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! and He did not create this film because it doesn't exist. Editor's Note: None. Category:Logos